veiledstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: Creating an Item Page
The items template appears complex at first, but is actually pretty simple. It’s designed with every item type in the game in mind, so there are a lot of rows available to fill when you insert it into a page. You’re not going to fill every row, though- only fill the rows that pertain to the item you’re creating the page for. That said, items come in several defined types and each requires a different combination of rows. Most of the rows for each item type will be grouped, but some of the rows are used for many item types. These “general” rows, like Speed and Price, are at the top of the template. Every item will use the “Item Type” and “True Price” rows. Note: 'If you don’t have a piece of information you need, put '‘’Unknown’’ 'in that row so that others who’re helping will know there’s something missing that needs to be filled in. ' There are five item templates currently available for use: one for each faction in the game, and one for items that don’t originate from any specific faction. Such “neutral” or universal items will use the neutral template. A good example of this is food or books. Here are the current Item Box templates: · Template:Gondor Item Box · Template:Rohan Item Box · Template:Neutral Item Box · Template:Isengard Item Box · Template:Mordor Item Box Click on the navigation links at the top of this page to go straight to the section for the item type you need. Each section details exactly which rows need to be filled for that item. Refer to the Guide: Creating a TVS Wiki Page if you need basic instructions on inserting the template into the page. Use all of the following rows for all horses and similar animals: · Item Type · True Price · Speed · Armor · Maneuver · Charge · Hit Points (Horse) Use the following rows for all melee weapons, sharp or blunt: · Item Type · True Price · Speed · One/Two Handed · Swing Damage · Thrust Damage · Weapon Reach · Strength Required o Put “None” if there is no Strength requirement for the weapon. · Bonus(es) o Put “None” if the weapon has no bonuses. · Horseback? o Can it be used on horseback? Yes/No Use the following rows for all ranged weapons, including ammunition and throwing weapons: · Bows o Item Type o True Price o Weight o Speed o Ranged Damage o Accuracy o Power Draw Requirement · Crossbows o Item Type o True Price o Weight o Speed o Ranged Damage o Accuracy o Strength Requirement o Horseback? · Thrown Weapons o Item Type o True Price o Weight o Speed o Power Throw Requirement · Ammunition o Item Type o True Price o Weight o Ranged Damage o Projectile Quantity Use the following rows for all shields: · Item Type · True Price · Weight · Speed · Hit Points (Shield) · Resistance · Size · Horseback? o Can it be used on horseback? Yes/No Use the following rows for all armor, helmets, gloves, and boots: · Item Type · True Price · Weight · Body Armor o For armor and gloves · Leg Armor o For armor and boots · Head Armor Use the following rows for all food items: · Item Type · True Price · Weight · Goods Quantity · Morale Impact Use the following rows for all trade goods, such as furs, tools and silk: · Item Type · True Price · Weight · Goods Quantity · Made From? o For manufactured goods such as tools, velvet, etc. Use the following rows for all books: · Item Type · True Price · Book Bonus · Type of Bonus o Permanent or Inventory · Intelligence Required There may be other relevant information that you wish to include. Go ahead and do so, but realize that additional content is subject to Wiki Admin review and/or deletion. The template should already cover most of the necessary information for the item. After you've completed the page and posted it to the wiki, scroll to the bottom of the newly created page. On the left you'll see: Categories: and then a button that says "Add Category". Click on that button and enter the appropriate combination of the following infomation: Now press Enter (or Return, whichever you have). Please add the page to a second category. For the second category, simply replace the faction name with "All". Press Enter/Return again and click "Save". Congratulations, you're done! You've successfully created an item wiki page and have added it to some categories so that other users can find it more easily. If you're still a bit confused about categorizing pages, here's an example: Anduril is a melee weapon of Gondor. As such, its page needs to be added to the "Gondor Melee Weapons" category and the "All Melee Weapons" category. Category:Guides